There's No Turning Back
by BloodIsTheLife
Summary: You have to read The Truce to get this one. Just as things seems to be settling in for Charley in his new life, it didn't turn out to be as he thought it was going to be. J/C/P & now Regine.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an opening chapter. To get things moving and give you something like I promised.

I was going to do a sequel anyways so whatever. Tricked you guys.

Alright. Here we go!

XxX

They were chasing the night. Going as far as they could before it vanished on them. Soon after they had basically slaughtered that group of teens, they fled the area. Leaving behind a gruesome scene blood and body parts all over the park.

They went back to Jerry's for only a few minutes so the teen could be sure Peter was alright and so Jerry could deal with the ones he had in his basement.

Charley was beside Peter, clinging to him tightly for that short time knowing he might never do it again. Crying silently as he let go, wishing he was awake for just a moment. Jerry simply killed the ones below, saying that they wouldn't survive the trip anyways.

Making Charley wonder if he would. He didn't know where they were going to go, but he trusted in him.

They left quickly, giving no indications of having been there for a while. Reluctantly the vampire had left his treasures where they sat. Taking only the flag he had pinned to the wall and gave a reluctant final look before he ushered the boy out and left.

Charley didn't go near his house. He just wanted to leave. Fearing the damage he would cause his mother if she saw him as he was now, but also knowing that just disappearing would do as much damage anyways. So they simply left.

The teen sat with his legs drawn up as they drove away. Chewing his thumb nail as he cried. Feeling terrified but excited for whatever life he had now, though it was extremely hard to say good bye to everything. He couldn't think a solid thought for hours. The teen kept worrying that he would want to turn around and go home.

Jerry kept glancing at him, saying nothing as he saw his pinkish tears streaming down his flawless pale skin. He knew it was difficult for him. For being as young as he is and have this big of a change.

"Charley.."

"I'm ok. I'm ok.." The teen said slowly, turning his eyes towards Jerry slowly. Giving a small confident nod before looking out the window.

"Ok.."

"Where are we anyways?"

"We are in Arizona. But the current destination is going to be Santa Fe." Jerry said slowly, then smiled.

"We are going to New Mexico? That's it?"

"What.. Did you think I was going to bring you across the world to Romania or something idiotic as that?" Jerry questioned.

"Yeah. Actually."

"No. We are going to Santa Fe. You'll meet the one being that I truly fear.. IF she is still there." He said honestly. Making Charley stare in confusion.

"What? Your serious... Who?" He asked, sounding nervous but had a huge grin on his face suddenly.

"My older sister. My REAL sister." Jerry clarified a small glare.

Charley stared at him in stunned silence. He giggled suddenly.

"You have a sister? Why did you say anything! Wow.. Is she like, as old as you or what. Should I be scared too?"

"Yes, I have a sister. And I didn't tell you because you never asked. She is two years older then me.. I don't know if that's human years or vampire years anymore.." He said with a small frown then looked away.

"You should be scared. She is just as deadly as I am, but she is sometimes overly affectionate." Jerry said with a small shake of his head. A small grin formed on his lips slowly as he thought about Regine. Half a century had pasted since the last time they had spoke.

"I'm tired.." Charley said slowly, sounding as though he was asking.

"Go to sleep then. You don't need my permission to sleep.. You have your independence. I'll wake you as soon as soon as we get there. If no problems arise, we might actually make it tonight.. Or at least a few hours away." He said and looked over at him slowly.

"Ok.. Just.. Don't crash us." The teen said in growing exhaustion and shifted to be more comfortable. Telling himself to worry about everything later and just rest for now. Which surprisingly came easy. Within a short few minutes, his mind had eased enough to sleep.

Jerry drew a small breath in as it fell completely silent. His eyes slowly blackened as he sent a calling. Making himself known to Regine, and alerting any strays that he was coming.

Blinking slowly, his eyes no longer black as they scanned around. Wondering what he was going to do to keep himself occupied. He never really liked doing the whole traveling thing. That was a long time to sit still and not allowed to move.

Slowly, the hours seemed to drag on like the road that never stopped. And the sky was getting brighter. They were running out of time and there wasn't anywhere to hide from the day. He was going to have to put his driving skills to work if he was going to get them to safety. Speeding up as fast as the vehicle would go, his eyes kept glancing to the horizon as it kept getting brighter.

Charley awoke slowly feeling a heavy uneasiness surround him. As he slowly turned to move, Jerry reached over and tore the seat belt off and forced him down lower.

"Stay down.. I mean it.." Jerry said with a slightly panicked voice. Charley turned his eyes towards the sky, he started to panic himself.

XxX

Reviews? Why, yes please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'll admit it. That last chapter sucked. But I wanted to show that I was committed to giving you guys more. Plus I wanted to get it going.

Come on, I may be cruel but I am not that cruel. No, I am very cruel. Anyways, moving on.

There's going to be intense shituations within this devious adventure.

Sorry for such a long delay! I am so sorry! Updates will increase I promise! Just been preoccupied with many things. I promise to keep the updates coming and frequent!

I own nothing. Just the story idea. Booya.

There's No Turning Back 2

XxX

Charley stayed low as he felt the vehicle moving as fast as it could, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough. He could see that Jerry was keeping an close eye on the horizon, which also made him worry that he wasn't going to pay attention to the road.

"Calm down! Your going to get us killed or something!" Charley pleaded faintly as he stared out the window beside his Maker. If that's what he was now. It was a comfortable word he realized.

"Can't calm down. The sun is coming.."

"Look around! Don't you see any abandoned buildings? Or a cheap little motel?" The teen questioned quickly.

Jerry looked around for anything that could prove to be a good enough place to hide within, but saw only hills and flatness. He shook his head and pushed the car to its limits, wanting to risk nothing as his eyes caught a sign drawing closer. Inhaling quickly as he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head as he started to smile somewhat.

"Got to love highway motels.." He said in a slightly relieved voice as he read the sign as it passed. The closest place to hide was ten minutes away, maybe even less if he kept the speed. But there was no guarantee of making it there in time.

Charley held tightly to the seat as he felt a strange chill roll down his neck. He exhaled slowly, not knowing what it was. It wasn't a good feeling whatever it was. Looking towards the sky again, he couldn't help the frightened sound he gave out when Jerry's eyes turned black and started to narrow like he was looking at a bright light. Soft touches of pink were starting to grow little by little. For some reason, the sun seemed to rise much faster in these drier lands.

"How far?"

"Minutes... Like the sun. Stay down." He commanded with a dangerous tone Charley never once heard before, directed at him anyways.

The boy nodded weakly, being a little frightened by the tone while letting out a breath as he looked out the back window. Watching the pale blue slowly grow paler in the oncoming dawn. The darkness was fading fast.

He was scared. It didn't help that Jerry was constantly giving off a strong wave of nervousness. Jerry would get them to safety. He would. Dropping his eyes as he forced himself to stare at the dark blue seat. He realized he wasn't as scared as Jerry right now, maybe it was because he remembered the dawn. Or that he didn't fully understand the dangers that came with being a full vampire.

All he knew was that the sun would definitely kill him which was a scary thing; that darkness was his time now and that there was thing numbing fear growing in the back of his mind as the sky got brighter.

Charley reached over and turned the radio on, not wanting to hear this tense silence any longer. Hoping that it would take his mind off of the current situation. The song that played was at least a good one, 'Change by the Deftones' was playing and it had only started a few moments ago. He dropped his head against the seat and listened.

Jerry glanced down at Charley for a moment. He couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face. He knew the song, and he liked it too. Licking his lips slowly as his eyes stared hatefully at the sky.

"I like this song." Jerry said lightly after a moment.

Charley looked up at him a little surprised, never thinking that Jerry had ever listened to this sort of music. Which also made him realize he didn't know what sort of music the vampire preferred. If they survived this, then he was definitely going to ask.

"Me too. Least I know we like the same song." Charley stated softly and laughed, closing his eyes as he wondered to himself what Jerry liked.

His thoughts were disturbed by a pained breath coming from Jerry. Opening his eyes, he let out a breath of his own to see that his skin was starting to wisp with smoke. Looking to the speedometer to see how fast they were going, and they were traveling almost at a hundred and seventy kilometers. If they were to crash now, there was no chance for survival. Charley sat up as far as he could as he started to rip off his sweater. He held it up at the windshield and tried to block as much of the dawn as he could.

It didn't stop Jerry from starting to burn anymore then he was already but figured it would slow it down, and Charley began to feel a pain beginning to fill his arms and part of his face as his own skin began to start giving off small wisps of smoke as well. He closed his eyes and begged whatever God or higher power to let them survive this, but as he tried, the thoughts wouldn't go any further then the first word. Charley couldn't pray anymore.

He looked over the dash slowly, seeing a building in the far distance off the highway.

"Oh my god.. Look!" Charley said and looked towards Jerry. "On the right.."

The vampire only nodded as he battled the urge to let out a pained sound. His skin felt as though it was on fire and was beginning to feel as though he would become that in a moment. He saw the building the teen pointed out, but felt as though he wasn't going to make it. And it wasn't any more then three minutes away.

But three minutes was a lot of time to die by the sun. Because the sun itself was going to peek over the horizon at any moment.

They were out of time.

A sharp fear rolled through Jerry as he stared blankly at the sky. Charley's sweater would only give him a few more moments before it would kill him.

"We aren't going to make it." He stated truthfully, making Charley stare at him in fearful disbelief.

"Yes, we will.. Don't say that. We will make it. We will." The boy replied in a scared voice, but determination in his ruby tinted green eyes gave the vampire a small boost of confidence.

Turning his black eyes towards the road again, his fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly as he turned back into the proper lane. Wishing this damned vehicle could go faster. Looking towards the building, he knew that it was either going to be an extremely close call or they would parish together.

A minute later, Jerry let out a short breath. Getting ready to crank the wheel to the side and make a sharp right turn. He slowed down just enough to not loose control, but fast enough to not loose too much time.

"Hang on, guy. This is going to get a little bumpy." Jerry said and jerked the wheel.

"Huh?" Charley questioned then fell to the side. Having his weight forced to the left made his arms dropped and the sweater fell from his hands.

"What the hell was that!" Charley questioned with annoyance but his face fell seeing that Jerry's exposed skin was turning a painfully dark red color.

Looking over the dash quickly, the same thing happened to half of his face as he let out a pained groan and ducked down, clutching his burned flesh. A moment later the vehicle stopped and Jerry let out a breath as his skin slowly turned white again. He looked down at Charley and slowly started to smile and laugh in shocked relief. The teen slowly raised his head and looked around slowly. They were parked beside the building in the shade with the growing sunlight on the other side of the building.

Pushing himself into the seat, he turned to look at the vampire with a growing scowl of hatred. He punched Jerry as hard as he could in the arm with a growl which only made him laugh harder.

"God! You- I- ugh.." Charley stammered with extreme frustration before he turned and got out of the car.

Jerry followed after as his laughter slowly ceased.

"Charley.. Come on. Don't be mad. We're fine. A little burned.. But fine." He said in a somber tone and giving him a sheepish smile.

"Fuck you man.. My first night as a vampire and you came this close, THIS CLOSE, to fucking killing us!" The boy snapped back, motioning with his fingers at him.

Jerry raised his brows slowly and raised his arms with nothing to say to that. Charley had every right to be mad. But like he guessed, it was a VERY close call. He lowered his gaze slowly and turned towards the office of the building. Opening the door and going in, he looked around and didn't see anyone. Smelling the air slowly, there was someone here, but in behind a door to the right. Walking to the counter, he glanced around carefully for any camera's. Though it wouldn't matter really. He tapped the small bell on the counter before he leaned on it and prodded his face to ensure that it healed. A door opened and a tired looking woman came out.

"Good morning. How can I help ya?" She yawned and stood across from Jerry.

"Morning.. A room. If you have one.. Preferably one that faces away from the sunrise." He said casually, looking her over hungrily before Charley came in and stood beside him.

"Uhh.. Yeah. Absolutely, All the rooms have one window which is beside the door." The woman said as she looked down at a computer screen.

"Not much of a morning person?"

"No, not really." Jerry replied with a small laugh and stopped, glancing at Charley who stared at the woman. Breaking the stare when he was bumped lightly by the vampire.

"I'm.. I'm hungry." He said slowly, biting his thumb nail as he gazed at Jerry for a moment before looking at the counter.

"I'm sure you are. You'll be fine until later." He said lightly, turning his eyes back to the woman.

"Ok, name please?" She asked and looked between the two.

"Jay Dee." Jerry said tracing a scratch in the counter with boredom before glancing up as the woman looked at Charley.

"Wow.. I love your eyes young man. My daughter is a contact freak too. Not that I'm saying your a freak.. Just that she has bright ones like yours. Very nice color." She said quickly and laughed in embarrassment as they both stared at her blankly.

Jerry and Charley looked at each other before grinning in amusement.

"Sorry, I just woke up. Tried to pull an all-nighter. Turns out I'm too old now. I really hope I didn't sound rude! Ignore that comment if you want. Alright, anyways. Back to business. It's forty dollars for a room per day. Uh, how are you paying? Debit or cash? And how long do you plan on staying?"

"Cash and just till this evening." Jerry said and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a few bills and set two twenties on the counter.

"Ah, pit stop huh. Where you boys off to?" She asked just to make conversation as she opened the till.

"Going to see my sister who I haven't seen in about seventy years. More or less." Jerry said as he stood straight.

"Ah, sounds like you miss her. Sometimes it seems like that long between visits. I agree, especially if they live far away. Ok, here you go. Number eight. All yours for the day. There's cable, a phone, air conditioning. Towels and bedspreads are clean, I changed them last night. Enjoy your stay. Oh, if you need anything, or have any problems just push zero on the phone and wait a moment before it starts ringing. Myself or my daughter will answer and assist you in whatever you need." She said and handed them a key attached to a bright neon green plastic with a white number on it.

"Thank you. Charley, come on." The vampire said calmly and turned to leave.

Charley followed after him slowly, still biting his nail before narrowing his eyes. The small amount of light was so much brighter then he remembered, and it ached slightly. Once they were in the room, he half expected a crappy, dirty, run down looking room but instead he saw a nice and very clean room. Shoving past Jerry, he jumped onto the bed and yanked the blanket free then pulled it over him with a loud sigh of relief.

Jerry pulled the heavy curtains closed and the room darkened considerably. Figuring that sleep would be the best option, he dropped onto the bed beside Charley.

It was silent for a few minutes before the vampire looked over at the mass beside him, wondering if he had slipped into the death-like sleep state or not.

"Are you still mad?" He questioned curiously, mainly to see if he had.

"Yep." Came Charley's muffled reply.

"At me?" Jerry smiled in amusement.

"Yep. Don't talk to me."

"I'm sorry.."

"No your not."

"I am. Really. Was a stupid mistake. We're alive, Charley. Don't be mad, I'm apologizing." He said as he sat up slightly and pulled the blanket away from the boy's face. The teens eyes were closed but slowly opened and glared at him.

"I said don't talk to me. I just want to sleep. Let me sleep." The boy stated dryly.

Jerry pouted slowly before grinning.

"Well, are you going to share the blanket at least?"

"No. You nearly killed me, remember? So there's no way in hell am I going to share this nice, soft, cozy blanket with you. You can lay beside me. Whatever. But you don't get any comfort what so ever from me." Charley said with an annoyed but soft tone.

Jerry laughed and laid back, his eyes closed slowly as he sighed.

"Fine. Be like that."

"I will. Now shut up so I can sleep." Charley said as he pulled the blanket over his head again, smiling once he was sure Jerry couldn't see him.

The vampire laughed lightly before he opened his eyes again. Calling silently for Regine, letting her know how close he was, hoping she was still in Santa Fe to feel it. As the minutes dragged on, he felt no response. Making him feel a little disappointed. He shut his eyes again, allowing himself to slowly fall victim to his tiredness.

XxX

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Getting there!

There's No Turning Back 3

XxX

Hours had past and Charley had yet to actually sleep. He dozed off frequently, but never really slept. Not like Jerry, who mimicked a corpse beside him. The boy laid on his side with his back to the vampire as he stared lazily at the wall. He couldn't actually bring himself to sleep.

He was too afraid too. Every time he was at the point of dropping into the darkness, someone whispered his name, or that's what it seemed like. But there was no one around besides himself and Jerry.

He didn't know what it was, or who if it was in fact someone. There were people here but their noises and voices were completely different. This whisper seemed like an echo of sorts.

Figuring it had to be just because he was so tired. Hungry even.

Tired and very hungry. That's what it was. He was hearing a TV from one of the next room. That's what he told himself.

Sitting up slowly and without a sound, Charley got off the bed and moved around the room. Unsure of what to do. Bored and so tired. Looking at the clock and scowled in annoyance before his head dropped. It wasn't even lunch time yet.

This was going to be a long day. Maybe he would try to sleep in a little bit. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Charley slowly observed the room. Surprised to see all the details even in the near darkness. It was weird, but yet so natural. Where it was dark was a faint silverish gleam on the corners of the dresser and the walls.

The walls were that cheap brown paneling, the ones that are so plain and tiring to look at. The long boring dresser with a fair sized TV sitting on the top quietly. There was no dust. Nothing too noticeable anyways. There was no real point in using the bathroom, he didn't even look over there. He looked down at himself and gasped lightly seeing his shirt had large dried bloodstains all over the front of his shirt.

He suddenly wondered if the woman at the front had seen it. Maybe she was too busy trying to wake up. That was a good possibility.

Standing up slowly, he moved towards the bathroom and looked around boredly. Glancing over his shoulder towards Jerry and observed him as he was.

A little disturbed but fascinated to see how dead he looked. Then realized that he would look just as dead as Jerry when he slept.

The boy looked down at the floor before slowly looking back towards the mirror in the dark bathroom. Curious to know if he had a reflection or not. Knowing that he didn't, he wanted to see what it was like.

Biting his lip as he took small nervous steps further to reach the sink. The closer he got, the more nervous he became. After what felt like a mile, he stood in front of the counter as his eyes shifted back and forth quickly before finally looking up at the reflective surface.

His expression became unreadable as he stared at the reflection of the bathroom wall where his head and shoulders should have been. It was numbing to every sense at the moment. He had no reflection. Leaning a little closer, he raised his hands and touched the cold glass slowly. Charley didn't know what to think at all. It was so unbelievably strange and frightening to not see his own face. Or even his hands.

He let out a breath slowly as his fingertips pressed hard against the glass. Faint cracks rose as his hands slid down and off heavily, his arms feeling like weights. He suddenly felt angry. Though the reason was unknown. He glared at the mirror as he raised his eyes again. Touching the glass as he studied how his fingers pressed against it and there was not even a heat mark. No proof that he was really there. Charley slowly lowered himself to the floor as a wave of fear, anger and regret filled him. He started to shake lightly as he stared at his knees with a blank expression as his eyes displayed the mixed emotions.

What did he get himself into? He wasn't human anymore. Charley felt like he was himself but he felt different at the same time. He breathed, but he didn't really need too. He knew he was dead but wasn't. Charley was a dead weight but he felt so light. He had the same thin but muscular body, and yet he had blooming strength that was beyond unnatural. He knew he could crush a rock and turn it to powder if he really tried. His senses alone were incredible.

He wondered if he had any of those vampire powers. Jerry obviously possessed a lot of things like that. He just recently revealed that he could shut a light off without touching it. Create instant darkness. He wanted to know about that some more. That was actually something useful. Useful and awesome. But he doubted Jerry would show him how to do that.

His head raised back slowly as he licked his teeth. No fangs, but could have them when he wanted too. This was weird but so normal to him now. His old life with Amy.. Ed.. Adam..

That was the dream world now. That was the one that was just unnatural to him. The teen was more used to always fearing something till it became numbing or just accepting without a care. Vampires, blood, fear and pleasures of all kinds were his now. The possibilities endless now, or were they limited.

Whatever happens, this was his choice. All of this. It was Charley's own choice. So it was only right he learned to keep himself together. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. But grew more aware of what was around him. He could hear the haunting powerful drumming of Jerry's heart. And four others in opposite rooms.

Charley pushed himself off of the floor and headed back towards the bed slowly. Telling himself to be content with his choice. To be grateful it worked. Jerry did say there was a very small chance of him even surviving it. He was alive. He should be very grateful.

Sitting down slowly he let out a small breath, his eyes blinking lazily as he slowly laid back down and pulled the blanket snug around him as he stared with his eye half open at the edge of the bed, feeling his body becoming heavier as he slowly succumbed to the sleep that called.

His eyes snapped open, not knowing how long he had rested. He looked towards the windows and saw it was dark. And he was alone. Sitting up quickly, he looked around carefully and smelt the air. Jerry was gone.

Charley got scared and he moved towards the door quickly, pulling it open only to see that Jerry was standing by the car with his arms wrapped tightly around a woman.

They both looked over, and Charley gasped faintly seeing that the woman was beyond beautiful and looked so strikingly similar to Jerry.

She had long deep black hair that was slightly curly, her eyes were a deep, warm color of honey and she reeked of a dangerous nature. She was wearing an elegant thigh length cocktail dress that was the color of a deep purple. She was smiling at him as she moved away from Jerry and made her way towards Charley.

"Well, aren't you the most delicious looking Childe. Your right, he is perfect!" She said with such sweetness.

Her voice was like velvet. It was soft like a woman's, but matured with time. Soothing like a mothers. He didn't know why, but he felt safe around her. Just like he did around Jerry. Suddenly she had the boy in a tight embrace, giving a small happy moan.

"Uh.." The boy blinked in a confused manner, wincing as the woman's arms squeezed him painfully. "Your..hurting-"

"Regine, your going to break him if you don't let go." Jerry said from a few feet away. The woman, Regine, let go and laughed faintly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I do that a lot." She said with a sweet smile. She held Charley's face before she smiled again and let go.

"Come. Let's go before I get hungry and tear this place apart." She said with a devious expression and turned away, walking towards an exquisite looking car that was waiting beside the vehicle Jerry had stolen.

Charley stared blankly and didn't move. Unsure what was happening at the moment. He liked her, she reminded him of Peter in a way. But she was so much more elegant. Turning his eyes towards Jerry as the vampire was grabbing the flag and the boy's sweater, he walked over to him and grinned.

"That's your sister?" He questioned then laughed as Jerry nodded.

"Yes. Follow her. She will be taking us the rest of the way, just don't get to close or she will drown you with affection. Even more so because your the first vampire I've ever brought along with me and granted total independence. To her, your like my new born baby. So watch out." The vampire warned carefully and glanced towards the dark, shining car.

"Hurry the hell up you two! I want to leave this ugly place!" Regine called out from an open window.

Jerry sighed and moved towards the car with Charley in tow. Climbing in, they both sat quietly as Regine looked towards the front and gave a small nod. A moment later, they were traveling down the highway.

XxX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, how's it going.? Me, not much.

So here's an awesome update, sorry for the delay!

I own nothing but the plot. Buahahha.

There's No Turning back 4

XxX

Regine watched Charley with a loving curiosity, and also liking the possessive nature Jerry showed with the boy. She was a little envious, to be completely honest, of such affection. Mainly for the fact that Jerry never really had shown her that he was capable of ever loving another creature like this.

She was completely envious.

But what she found most interesting about the boy was that he seemed so terrified of what he became and yet so at peace with it. It was remarkable to say the least. He was terrified and content. To Regine, Charley was a gorgeous creature. His eyes reminded her of blood stained emeralds. Charley was so young. Not even twenty yet and now he was trapped as a boy forever.

Poor kid will never legally get into a bar. But that was fine because she would let him into her nightclub.

Getting curious to know what her brother has been up to. Careless and messy she assumed. She also heard quite a bit of rumors that Jerry had even gone as far as befriending and coming to really care about was a hunter. A drunken one, but a vampire killer none the less. One he had met once before.

Something Regine didn't really approve of.

She wouldn't voice it in front of the boy, already knowing that the three of them were the oddest group of companions. Divided and united by the blood and darkness. Brothers till death. She figured they were a very strange collection but who was she to argue.

Sitting across from the two of them, she crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. Her eyes watching the teen as he sat there close enough to Jerry but close enough to the window as well while gazing out at the landscape with a tired and wanting stare. Poor devil looked like shit. He needed to sleep in the earth as soon as possible. Three more hours and he could sleep as long as he liked.

They must have been running. But for what reason? Turning her eyes to her brother slowly, their eyes met and they simply stared. Regine slowly gave him a questioning stare.

Jerry was more quiet then usual as he caught her gaze. He was normally quiet, but never this quiet. He knew that she was going to start asking questions about everything at some point. Sisters were nosey. So he prepared himself to give her answers that weren't so detailed. Keep it brief until they could sit down and really talk.

Regine started talking slowly, in a language only the Old Ones of their breed could understand. Wishing to get information without upsetting Charley.

:He's so young. What exactly happened with him that you came to love such a beautiful thing.: Regine asked softly. Jerry looked at her for a long moment then glanced at the boy.

:He.. Tried to kill me a few months ago. Him and the vampire hunter. They had a good plan. They came as the sun rose, with his crossbow.. Killed a few of my young. He bargained a truce to release his girl and the hunter. I agreed... And I stayed close to watch him. Then... I don't know. After a while I started to like him. He knows everything about me. And I know everything about him.: Jerry said as he stared at his feet. Licking his lips and glanced at Charley again.

The boy was smirking faintly. Looking back at Regine, Jerry lowered his eyes to his feet again and frowned.

:He is very.. Unique.:

:I noticed... He smells like an Old One. Why?: She commented.

:He was a half blood. A Day Walker.. For little under a week. After the Lock, he saved my life and he adapted it and changed it to suite him. I really don't know what happened. Only now, because he is a full blood, did the red show up in his eyes. Those are his normal eyes. They change like ours. But like yours are honey, his is green and red. I really don't know what he is. He is like us... But more. He is only a day old.: Jerry explained in vague detail.

Regine listened intently before Charley finally growled at Jerry.

:Stop talking about me like I can't understand you! I already know I'm a damn freak..: Charley snapped and looked out the window again. Glaring at the landscape.

Leaving very stunned forms of Jerry and Regine to stare at him with blank expressions. They looked at each other in confusion and back at Charley. She smiled slowly and shook her head.

"Baby, you're not a freak. Your unique. That's more complex and better." She said to the teen as his eyes slowly glossed over. Watching as the boy shook his head and Jerry grow a saddened expression, matching his Childe's.

"That's just a fancy way of saying freak." He mumbled faintly. Blood slowly leaked out from his closed eyes and the vampire teen cried silently. Jerry seemed to sense it immediately and drew him very close. Charley clung to him and didn't make a sound as he kept his eyes on the window.

Jerry was curious to why he didn't look away, so he slowly looked to where he did. Smiling faintly as he slowly raised his hand and covered the red stained eyes, making sure the kids eyes were covered.

"Go to sleep Charley. Worry about what's happening when you have the strength for it." He said slowly and felt him beginning to relax within his arms and fall completely silent. Jerry waited a few minutes before moving his hand and looking at his sister.

"How.. Could he know the language?" She asked, completely perplexed about what just occurred.

Jerry shrugged, at a loss like she was.

"I really don't know. Which is why we came to you, Regine. You are the only one with knowledge for these kinds of things. You listened to the Old One's stories and the history when I didn't..." He said slowly and drew a breath slowly.

"I need your help.." He said quickly, making a small scowl.

"Wow.. I bet that was really hard for you to say." She said and smirked smugly. Jerry glared at her briefly and looked away.

"I'm joking my brother! Still haven't gained a sense of humor. How you survive without one.. I'll never know." She said with a small laugh, making Jerry smile lightly.

"Well... I think I'm learning to have one.. Since... I've been around him and Peter.. I've learned how to make them laugh sometimes." He said and looked out the window and sighed.

"Shouldn't have left Peter." He stated and frowned.

"What happened..?" She questioned carefully, seeing that he truly regretted leaving behind his Hunter.

"Charley fed off of him.. And I gave him my blood to let him sleep. He didn't turn.. But we left him at my house." He said vaguely and drew a long breath slowly.

"Is he that important to you?" She asked softly and gaged his reaction. When he didn't say anything she, nodded.

Reaching for her cellular, she sighed and dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"I need a car sent to my brother's immediately. Find the one named Peter Vincent, and bring him to the villa unharmed and alive. No exceptions. He is to be treated with the most respect. Should he not be there, it won't be hard to find him. He is the one who lives at a hotel where his show is held. I want him there by tomorrow evening at the latest." She said and hung up.

Jerry stared at her quietly and silently questioned her. She smiled slowly and tilted her head.

"What.. I can't have you or your beloved moping around my home wishing for your Hunter. You'd drive me crazy." She said with a shrug and looked towards the front of the car and tapped the glass lightly.

The vehicle started to accelerate and she looked back at Jerry.

"Sleep. I'll wake you when we arrive." She promised, turning her eyes towards the windows and fell silent.

It became completely silent and Regine quietly thought everything over. She had many questions, and she was going to talk with Charley as soon as he had the strength and confidence to leave Jerry's side. Until then, she would simply stay quiet and observe them both.

Though she had a feeling that Charley was the evolution of their race. Every Breed had evolved but theirs. Being trapped in sticking to the old ways that it prevented them from modernizing as the other races did. Though, if he was the evolution, then the other Breeds will definitely fear him.

After all, they were the oldest and most brutal of the Breeds. Charley could possibly be the future. And if he was, then there was a big storm coming. She silently made a pact that she would keep this silent and keep them all safe. They were the last, she and Jerry. And now, possibly had the key to the future.

XxX

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah.. I hate car rides too. It was a bit cheap but I wanted to give some vague ideas of what's coming. So.. Here's another chapter.

There's No Turning back 5

Regine gently woke the two of them once they had reached her massive home. They seemed to be synced, their eyes opening at the same time and looked at her the same way. Climbing out of the car first, she stretched slightly and turned to look at them with a small smile.

"Welcome to Dandridge Manor." She said, giving it a small title.

Jerry got out and looked at the house with a small growl for a yawn. Charley expression was total awe once he was out of the vehicle. It was the beautiful home he's ever seen with his own eyes.

It was at least three stories high and massive all around. Large glass doors sat for the entrance and all the windows were tinted a slightly darker color. He wondered why. So much care put into the area itself, the grass was so rich and lively. The exterior of the house was a deep blue color. Vines crept up the front in an thick but elegant fashion and started thinning out as it neared the roof. Bushes of deep red roses sat on either side of the rising staircase that connected to the doors. Large trees on either side of the structure had small twinkling lights hidden within the leaves that only added to the beauty of the house. Like stars that had been trapped without escape.

It was a little hard to believe that this was owned and housed by vampires.

Jerry frowned as he looked around after a moment and turned his eyes down. Walking forward slowly, his eyes scanning the ground while feeling a calmness enter him. This ground felt like home.. He turned to look at her as she nodded slowly before he could even ask the question.

"Spent a small fortune importing earth from the Homeland. The whole grounds is ten feet deep and seven acres wide all around. Its constantly maintained so that it stays as it is. Rich, and soothing. The basement is open and there's more then enough room for everyone. There are seventeen that I've had for nearly sixteen years. Or is it sixteen for seventeen years.." She said calmly, trailing off as started walking forward and up the staircase.

"My dear Brother Jerry, and Charley Brewster.. I welcome you into my home. I hope you come to think of this place as a second home." She said as she pushed the doors open.

Jerry turned and looked at Charley, who was slowly looking around with a dazed expression, clutching his dark sweater to his chest as he made small scoffs of amazement. Marveling at everything with his new eyes. Though it was dark, the silver gleam that he saw in the dark it made it all seem like it was a dream. Painted in a glittering silver tinted world.

It was unbelievable. Completely and totally unbelievable.

"I don't want to sound dumb.. Or anything.. At all.. But..." Charley started in awe, making Jerry slowly grin as those blood green eyes turned to look at him. Blinking like he wasn't sure at all.

"Yes. You're awake. I see it too. I'm more used to it then you are. Enjoy it as long as you want. When you feel like coming inside.. Follow my scent, or Regine's." He instructed and turned to follow his sister.

"Follow Jerry's, Mr. Brewster. Mine is all over the place. Might get lost." She said with a grin.

"Don't call him that.." Jerry said with mild irritation.

"What? I'm being polite.. He doesn't seem to mind." She countered.

"He does, Regine. He's just too nice to say anything. So don't call him that. He has a name. Use it."

"Don't take that tone with me! I'll rip your tongue out."

"Don't ask for a fight then, Sister."

"Your not going to get on my nerves, Jer. It isn't going to happen." She said with a sigh.

"Watch me.." Jerry purred teasingly.

"I'll end you, Brother. I'll do it."

"That's a lot of talk for someone in ugly shoes.."

"I'm warning you Brother, shut up." She said softly.

"Ugly shoes... And an ugly dress..." Jerry continued boredly. "Ugly hair.."

Charley stopped listening to the vampire siblings argue while they went inside. Their voices got louder before he heard Jerry's indistinguishable roar of pain. He smirked and watched the car that brought them pulled away and disappeared around the side of the huge house. He assumed that it was where the cars were parked when they weren't being used. This place was huge. Looking up to the sky, he smiled seeing the billions of glittering specks. Never really paying attention to it until now.

They sky looked truly alive! How bizarre, it scared him a little.

Backing up slowly until he felt the stairs behind him and slowly sat down. Breathing slowly as he lowered his eyes and listened to the night in all of its wonder. The orange glow in the distance made him assume it was Santa Fe. Not knowing if they had gone through it or not to get here. Licking his lips slowly, he pulled his sweater on slowly and pulled the hood up. A heavy weight grew in his gut. He was missing home, missing his mother the most. She was going to be so mad at him when she finds out what he had done.

Pulling his legs up slowly as he sighed, knowing he couldn't go back. He had to stay away and be invisible for a really long time. Especially when the park incident is discovered. Its already been a day, so it had to already have been found. He smirked suddenly and giggled to himself.

In total, so far, Charley had killed four people. Mark, two other nameless people and his own father. And he still didn't give a damn. Deciding to only hurt people who like to hurt others. That way, he would keep the guilt away.

Hearing voices from the far left suddenly, he looked over and narrowed his eye briefly seeing people. Smelling the air, he smelt more vampires. Young, but older then him. Looking away, he stood up and started to head inside when the four vampires notices him. Keeping his head down as a nervousness crept its way into his mind, he followed Jerry's scent quickly. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Entering the house, he kept his hood on and again he had to stop for a moment. Smiling lightly as the interior reminded him of Peter's. The high ceiling of the front room looked almost similar to the one at Peter's, minus all the display cases. Continuing on, he was stopped by the four he had seen outside. He looked at them all as they looked at him, but wasn't as curious as they were. They looked around twenty five to thirty, three men and a woman. All very beautiful. He took a step back as he felt awkward and getting a bit defensive.

"Uh.." He started, unsure of what to say.

"New comer.. Who is your Sire?" A man asked.

One of the men reached out to touch him, which only made Charley step back quickly and stare at the hand nervously. He blinked and looked at them again as they laughed.

"I think this one is lost.." Said the woman, she leaned forward and smelt him briefly and raised her brows. Charley shook his head slowly and looked to the side as he stepped back again as another man reached out to touch him.

"He's cute.." Said one of them teasingly.

"Don't.." He said quickly and smelt the air again, finding Jerry's scent again and moved to follow it. They stopped him and laughed slowly. Charley let out a breath and swallowed slowly. Why wouldn't they leave him alone?!

"Awe, I think we are making his nervous.."

"Smells like it."

Regine and Jerry stood at the top of the stairs unnoticed. Regine moved to stop them from taunting Charley. He looked like he was beginning to get really agitated but was halted by Jerry as he raised his hand, holding her back with a small shake of his head. Watching carefully before he glanced at her.

"Just.. Watch what happens. What he can do to them." He said faintly. Finding this to be a perfect example for his Charley to display his power. To show off his creation. Regine tilted her head and placed a hand on his shoulder and quietly turned her eyes to the scene below. Curious to what will occur. She assumed it would be big, whatever it was.

"Go away." Charley blinked and frowned slowly as the four started to circle him, ignoring his request.

He didn't like that at all. Repeating the request but more forcefully and only ended up being laughed at. His eyes slowly turned black as he frowned and curled his lip back, baring his fangs as he let out a powerful growl as he stepped forward. Releasing the same powerful authority like he did to Jerry's young the other day. The four immediately backed away and whined fearfully with wide eyes. Frightened that he would attack. Regine and Jerry stepped back also at the same moment and stayed quiet.

"He did the same thing to the ones I had while protecting Peter from them." Jerry said slowly.

Glancing at each other for a moment as Jerry smiled, the momentary shock faded quickly as he leaned forward and planted his hands on the banister. Narrowing his eyes in a pleased manner. She let out a startled breath as she blinked for a moment, stepping forward and started down the stairs quickly.

"Away! All of you, now! Leave the boy alone." She barked like a mother to misbehaving children, a small scowl on her face as she looked at them. They disappeared from a sight a second later without a sound.

She stopped beside Charley, who stood there growling with every breath he took. She was a little uneasy but gently touched the side of his face and averted his attention to her before she took him by the shoulders slowly and led him to the stairs. As soon as she touched him, his eyes slowly changed and a safe feeling returned. A guilty and worried expression came over his features.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. They.. wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't mean to do that.." He said, thinking he was going to get into trouble. Regine merely smiled and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Brewster. I doubt they will harass you again anytime soon. You carry a great deal of power and you scared them." She said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Not an easy thing to do." She added.

"Don't call him that, Regine." Jerry said again with a small frown. She rolled her eyes lightly and sighed.

"Do you have a problem with what I call you?" She asked the dazed teen as he moved closer to Jerry. Charley shook his head slightly and glanced at her as he pressed his face against the large chest of his Master.

"Be honest, Charley. Don't worry about offending anyone." Jerry said as he looked at him slowly.

"Uh.. I don't.. really care what I'm called... Just as long as it isn't stupid or insulting.." He stated and sighed. Closing his eyes as he breathed then yawned.

"You must be exhausted Charley.. Come." She said and held her hand out for him.

The boy looked over at her slowly, then to Jerry. Seeking permission to follow her. The vampire master grinned at the boy as he nuzzled against his face slowly. Charley let out a small breath and smiled lightly.

"You don't need to ask.. You can do what you want. Remember?" Jerry reminded him again before letting go and glanced around.

Charley nodded slowly, turning around and carefully took hold of her hand. Allowing himself to be led away, though he didn't really want to be away from his Master.

He turned his eyes towards Regine a few minutes later and studied her movements, studied her face. She not only moved exactly like Jerry, only with more grace, she also looked very much like him. Their eyes were different but everything seemed the same. Made him wonder if they were the same in nature. Care only for those who meant something.

Passing through a large archway and went downwards, he felt a heavy tiredness fill his body and he slowed down. Once downstairs, it was lit only by a few well placed torches. It was the size of the house, maybe a little bigger. It was huge, wide and completely earth. There was a row of thick pillars along the middle to support the weight of the structure. Regine let go of his hand and turned to him.

"You can rest anywhere in here. And for as long as you want. There's no rush for anything. What matters now is that you sleep and gain your strength. When Jerry is ready, he will join you." She said and caressed the side of his face tenderly.

"Ok.." He said faintly and looked around. Pausing when he say many faces emerge from the far end of the basement. Regine turned and looked slowly, then turned back to him.

"Don't worry about them. They won't do anything. For now.. Just rest." She said and stepped back. Turning her attention to them and summoned two of her youngest. They approached calmly and awaited instruction.

"They will tend to your every need. Whatever you desire." She said and grinned.

"What? No.. That's not necessary.." He protested awkwardly.

"Don't be silly. Your like a prince. Jerry's first true bond, and you'll be treated as such." She stated, clearly showing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Once he chooses a place, you will prepare it for him. Whatever else he asks, do it." She said to them.

Charley nodded slowly, accepting what she offered. Feeling that it was completely unnecessary and he highly doubted he was a 'prince' like she said. He watched her leave before slowly turning towards the two that stared at him with distaste. Turning away slowly, he moved towards a wall and stared at it. The two came up behind him, still looking at him like he had a gross disease. That was irritating. He turned to them and narrowed his eyes slowly.

"Go away.. And leave me alone." He stated and turned to the wall. Digging it out himself. Wanting to be as far from these vampires as possible. They scared him. Scared him bad, but he wouldn't show it. He couldn't. Climbing into the wall, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Not even noticing that the two stayed where they were and began to cover him.

XxX

TBC! Next Chapter, will explain everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Been wanting to try little tidbits.. But I haven't really had any ideas at the moment. Got one you'd like me to write up? Whisper it gingerly into my ear... ;)

Alright. Explanations.. Oh, and for this scene.. I borrowed the original red outfit Regine wore from 'Fright Night pt 2', epic btw.., and turned it into more of a nightgown, same style but more flowy. If you can picture it. If not.. Fuckin' google.

Moving on! I was trying to get this chapter up a long time ago, but I forgot to save 3x and my phone died those 3x. So Finally... Here it is.

There's No Turning Back 6

Regine stood near a tinted window gazing out quietly, her fingers toying with a long lock of her black hair that was now cascading around her face and shoulders. Jerry turned

"Sixty seven years... And not even a single hello." She said and looked towards her brother slowly. Her voice was calm, and slow. Soothing like a temptress. "I'm actually hurt Brother.."

"Hello." He said faintly as he laid on his back with an arm over his head, blocking his eyes from being seen. Wanting to delay giving answers for a little bit.

"Still cruel as ever.. You haven't changed. How does Charley manage to see past it? Or anyone for that matter." She asked lightly, curiosity getting the better of her as she turned to look at him.

"I already told you.. Did you forget so soon with your age?" He started to speak, then stopped as he licked his lips. Letting a small breath out.

"Your so cruel and such a brute of a man. Probably still eat whole families in one time?" She asked knowingly, seeing Jerry slowly smile that gave an answer all in its own.

She grinned. Of course he would. He was such a dangerously reckless, greedy vampire. But no one ever goes up against him out of fear. Except for her, and now Charley and this Vincent fellow. She didn't feel quite so special anymore.

"You act like your surprised.. Why would you be?" He asked as he moved his arm to rest behind his head. Narrowing his eyes at her briefly.

"I have changed, Sister.." Jerry added flatly.

"Yes. You have. I am a little surprised because this time.. This time, it seems as though you've grown a heart. Or something similar to it. Imagine that." She said slowly, making Jerry slowly look at her again as she smirked knowingly at him.

Feeling slightly offended but slowly began to realize that she was right. Looking away towards the ceiling as he told himself that it wouldn't effect him. Closing his eyes again as he listened to her continue her mockery.

"Could it be.. Jerry Dandridge.. The most brutal and cruelest of any and all vampires to roam this earth.. Has recaptured his long forgotten compassionate nature? You've become much more dangerous then the last time I've seen you. Caused by two humans, which has resulted in a real Blood Bond. Your Childe, Charley. What have these two done to make you care so much..?" She spoke slowly as she moved a little closer and watched him. Finding this to be very unusual. Almost to a frightening point.

She was so curious to know what happened.

"Its beyond your comprehension."

"Try me. Why isn't this Hunter dead? Its apart of what we are to kill them also." She asked instead but bluntly stated that she didn't agree with his choice.

Hunters couldn't be trusted. Jerry knew this already, all too well. Look what he did to the Vincent's all those years ago. Since that night, no hunter has ever come after him again. Not knowing if Regine knew about that night or not. So that was just another thing he had to explain, knowing already she wouldn't get it.

But she would like that story. Jerry sighed quickly as Regine giggled lightly.

"Because he is MY Hunter. Only I get to do things to him. Peter Vincent.. is mine, and mine alone." He said with an annoyed huff. Figuring it would have been obvious. It should have been. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Still short tempered." She said softly, laughing in amusement to his annoyance.

"Still." He replied coolly. "Yes."

"You don't always have to be that way," Regine started smoothly as she turned gracefully towards him. She looked down at him and raised her brows.

"There's more things to express rather then anger and bitterness. I do, however, expect to have a little fun with your pet as well. Of course, no harm will come to him. Not here." She said as her eyes closed for a moment, crossing her arms lightly before smiling. "It is my house after all."

Jerry opened his eyes and narrowed them as he stared at her. Getting close to becoming hostile. Shaking his head and taking a breath, he forced himself to be calm.

"No. If Peter was here.. No one touches him but me and Charley." He stated and looked at her seriously.

"Greedy.." Regine rolled her eyes and was about to speak, wanting to protest once again but was roughly cut off as Jerry's hand clamped around her throat.

He glared warningly at her. How dare she even ask it he thought. She fell silent as she was startled, but showed nothing as her eyes stared into his venomous black voids. She only saw possession and worry in his eyes, probably at the thought of Peter coming to harm by someone else's hand. That was making her feel a little bad for taunting him.

"I.. Said no.." He said in a low and dangerous tone, a growl present within his words.

She saw his teeth were jagged as his face shifted briefly in his irritation. Regine said nothing and waited for him to move away. He was only hiding his fear like he has always done, mask it with a sudden rage. Jerry was only showing the monster to hide the emotion. Or he truly was a brutal monster who was merely possessive of his obsessions to a deadly point. Both very possible answers. Regine blinked slowly

Jerry pushed sharply as he let her go, a small growl erupting as he moved towards the window quickly with a dangerous stare directed at everything. Angered by her words, even after stating that he wasn't to be touched. But he was worried that someone would try something. Tomorrow, the Vampire Killer will be back in his reach and things will be right. Charley will be better. That's all that mattered. Peter will make Charley happy. Lowering his head slowly as his fingers reached up and touched his pendant quietly.

Regine saw past it easily and she looked away with a small breath. She was missing something. Something that happened to cause this kind of ripple. A ripple that's been going for quite some time.

"Tell me what happened." She said after a very long silence. Jerry raised his head and looked at her. Looking away a moment later. It was time to begin the explanations. Slowly remembering the night he went after the Vincent family. So much to say, use only the important bits.

"I've met Peter before. Twenty years ago.. If you heard about what I did to a Hunter family, then.. That's how I first came across Peter." He said lightly, smiling slowly to himself.

"He was just a boy then. No older then seven or eight. During the late eighties.. Eighty seven, the Vincent's lived in the lower half of Great Britain, a small little town. I don't remember the name.. I stayed there for three years before I finally learned that they were there, trying to track me down. They didn't know my face, just my name. So I started tracking them down. Paul Vincent, and his wife Maggie. A pair of hunters. With their small child, teaching him that vampires were real. Stupid.. Two major liabilities to their choice of work. A family and being a team." He said with disapproval. Chuckling as he licked his lips as he saw the bloody mess for a quick instant.

"I stalked them for months. He wasn't as good as others have said he was because they had no idea I was following them. Finally, once they learned my description, they realized that I was onto their plan almost a year later of cat and mouse. They saw me quite a few times. They started to pack to leave as quickly as possible. Relocate within a day. So.. One night before they were supposed to leave.. I showed up. It was just after the sun had set, there was a little bit of sunlight in the sky still. They must have been expecting someone since they invited me in before they could open the door. I went inside, Paul was completely terrified as soon as he saw me. Knowing it was the one he was searching for. I went after him first. I was really disappointed. He choked on what he was supposed to do. Save the family. Put up a fight. Stood there.. shaking like a rat he was. I tore his throat out in one move. Not much of a fight, disappointing. Then Maggie came at me. Now she fought to live when stabbing me in the back failed. Peter had gone off to hide.." He said as his eyes roamed the darkness outside, speaking as it slowly came back to him piece by piece. Regine listened intently, sitting comfortably with her legs to the side. Such a tale this was already.

Jerry started smiling out of a dark pleasure while remembering, his mouth dried slightly remembering all the blood. The scream echoing faintly in his mind. A look of longing fell over his face.

"Once her screams had finally stopped, I heard his little whimpers coming from upstairs. Sounded like small little mews of terror. I went to find him, I slowly went room to roam before I decided to let him come out on his own. I waited.. Hours. Standing in the hall where a street light was shining through a window, just waiting for him to come out. When he finally did, I saw the look of pure fear and misery, confusion and a growing numbness. I let him see me, making him believe he was still hidden. I left a moment after he saw me. Leaving my mark for him to remember.. Not only on Peter, but on the whole side of our world. Only you, Peter and I know the details. I haven't had a problem since then with Hunters. I've seen very few Hunters, but when they realize who I am.. They back off. Retreat like whining cowards." He said darkly, seeping with a bloody pride. Proving the rumors were true, indeed.

"So what has this done to make you care so much for him? Or Charley." She asked after a moment.

"Because I can live without them." He stated in a low honest tone. "I regret what I did to Vincent.. And I'm glad Charley tried to kill me."

Regine stared at him, disbelieving that he was saying that. She sat up seeing that he was serious. She frowned as she listened more carefully, wanting to ask so many questions as Jerry spoke again. Deciding the quick version was best. Less details.

"Charley was the one who started the whole thing, actually. Sneaking into my house after learning what I was. Stealing a Bleeder that turned over night, one he knew, then taking it upon himself to question how to kill me. So..one night I blew up his house out of spite. Chased him, his mother and his now ex girlfriend down the highway. They ran me over, his mother stuck one of her picket signs in my back that came out the front, then proceeded to crush me with a van then went to Peter. I followed once I healed. Chaos followed. Took Charley's old girlfriend. Chaos followed some more.." He said and paused, blinking slowly as Regine raised her eyebrow. Not really knowing what to say to that.

"Fun.." She said lightly, Jerry chuckled faintly as he looked at her.

"The fun isn't over yet. When he was with Charley.. They both were so prepared. Weapons and a plan. Coming for me at dawn... Charley was the brave one. The one leading the charge. The would be savior of nameless faces.. Cross bows.. Shot guns.. Stakes.." He said, leaving out the fact Peter had given Charley the stake of St. Micheal. That was a big secret. And was going to stay that way. Licking his lips before he continued and closed his eyes.

"I didn't know if it really was Peter with him until I caught them in a trap I set for Charley. When I saw his eyes, I knew it was the boy from that night. I remembered that look of fear. Peter was mine from that moment on. I gave him to the others as punishment for aiding Charley. I wanted to turn him. My prized Hunter. But.. Charley escaped my trap.. Saved Peter, but it had already begun for him. They managed to bring sunlight into the basement.. Then Charley struck a deal. He came in and showed little to no fear even while facing defeat, so I listened to his offer out of a small gesture of respect. He promised me a life debt, and to keep everything quiet and simply go on with life if I let everyone who I turned go and if I left the neighborhood alone and I was civil if we ever met. I agreed. This all happened in one night, believe it or not." He said with a small grin.

Regine raised a brow, still unable to figure out what to say to that. It was a strange story indeed, but there was more to come obviously. Staying silent, she waited for him to continue. Knowing he was leaving out a great bit of details.

"So.. For the first while, I just stuck close by Charley so just watch. He didn't like that very much. Like his mother. Nor Peter. Or Amy.. No one liked it, but they couldn't stop it. Took almost a month before Charley was confident enough that I wouldn't do anything. I didn't. Even with many opportunities. I eventually got used to being around him and pestering him so much that I didn't bother anymore. I was given an invitation, then things started escalating at an alarming rate." He said and chuckled lightly. Thinking on it and trying to piece it together properly. It was a mad jumble.

"You'd have to talk to Charley to understand what happened after. "So.. When he wakes you ask him.."

Regine nodded.

"I shall. Its been a long night. Maybe its time to retire. Should go and protect your offspring, Brother. The others tend to pick on the newbs." She said lightly and stood up, slowly smiling as she watched him. Jerry caught her smile and frowned.

"Charley will be fine. If she pick on him, I'm sure he will scare them into submission. What are you smiling about?" He asked slowly.

"I'm smiling for the fact that even the most heartless and cruelest thing on this earth can love. Because that's what this is. Your in love. With Charley... And with Peter. I'm just surprised you hadn't turned them both." She said and turned away. Walking towards the door to leave.

"Your Hunter should be her by nine this evening. Make sure you greet him." She said and left the room.

Jerry watched the door for a moment then turned towards the window slowly. Looking towards the distance slowly as he thought about it. Should he turn Peter? Just so Charley wouldn't be so alone if he wasn't around? He huffed as he turned away from the window. He would have an answer before the night comes back.

XxX

TBC!


End file.
